Honor left Horror
by Permen Caca
Summary: Perang ke empat dunia ninja sudah lama berlalu, namun bagi Sasuke, hal itu masih terasa baru. Ketakutan itu masih ada. Kehangatan itu masih ada. Dia kembali lagi ke desa ini, dan suatu kejutan menantinya. /SH/MC/Baca saja deh/Canon Universe/[History of SasuHina: Perang]


**.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Honor left Horror (c) Permen Caca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn: Alur maju mundur. Cerita di ambil dari saat Sasuke muncul bantuin aliansi (lupa chap berapa) dan selebihnya goes AU.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Desa Konoha.

Sudah berapa lama sejak dirinya meninggalkan desa?

Sudah berapa lama dirinya hidup dalam persembunyian?

Sudah berapa lama hidupnya berpindah-pindah hingga ia melupakan siapa dirinya sebenarnya?

Pria itu menapaki jalannya. Dirinya membawa ransel berwarna coklat dipunggungnya. Matanya memindai sekeliling, terkejut dengan perubahan yang drastis dengan desa kelahirannya. Semua teknologi sudah lebih maju dari yang dia tahu.

"Lihat jalan!" Seorang pengemudi mobil yang membawa tumpukan kayu memarahinya. Dia hanya tertunduk dan segera berlalu.

Semua serba cepat.

Dia masih melambat dengan masa lalu yang dibelakangnya.

Pria itu membuka kamarnya, sebuah _single bed_ dan sebuah sofa, serta toilet kecil di sudut kamar. Dia segera meletakkan ranselnya di lantai dan segera berbaring di tempat tidur.

...

 _BRUAK_

"Uuugh." Pemuda itu mengerang ketika badannya terhempas keras ke tanah. Debu pasir berterbangan disekitarnya hingga membuatnya terbatuk. Dia mulai memindai sekitarnya. Rerumputan hijau, sedikit pepohonan...

"Uchiha- _san_ baik-baik saja?" Sepasang tangan menggenggam lengan kirinya, berusaha membantunya berdiri. Dia mengamati siapa pemilik tangan tersebut. Seorang gadis yang cukup lama dikenalnya, apalagi dengan mata berwarna putih khas seorang dengan garis keturunan khusus yang sangat terkenal di desa Konohagakure.

"Kau ikut terlempar juga," pemuda itu bangkit berdiri. Menegapkan punggungnya.

"Sepertinya begitu ... _byakugan!_ " Gadis itu kembali mengaktifkan jurus matanya. Kepalanya menoleh kesekelilingnya. Setelah beberapa detik, ekspresinya membeliak. "Kita dimana? Kita terlempar terlalu jauh dari arena perang."

"Madara sialan!" Umpat pemuda itu. "Memang sengaja memisahkanku dengan Naruto, karena tahu bahwa akulah yang merupakan kuncinya,"

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi? Ayo segera kembali, Uchiha-san bisa pastinya kan berpindah tempat dalam waktu cepat? Naruto dan yang lainnya pasti sedang kesusahan!"

Pemuda itu mengernyit mendengar nada perintah yang berasal dari gadis tersebut. Tangannya membentuk beberapa segel, namun setelah beberapa saat, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lalu dengan segera dia melihat lengan dan kakinya, menemukan sebentuk segel disana. "Cih!"

Gadis itu segera meraih lengannya dan juga melihat seberkas segel yang mulai menghilang ketika pemuda itu berhenti mengumpulkan cakranya.

"Jadi ... apa maksudnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengumpulkan cakra dengan baik, _Hyuga Hinata_." Pemuda itu menekankan nama gadis itu dengan pertanda bahwa dia tidak mempercayai kelambatan respon berpikir gadis di depannya. Gadis di depannya ini adalah gadis dengan klan tersohor di Konoha setelah klannya, terlebihnya, dia juga merupakan pewarisnya. Kelambatan respon dan berpikir bukanlah sesuatu yang dia harapkan dari seorang dengan keturunan darah istimewa.

"Aku tahu, maksudmu ... tapi kau merupakan _Uchiha Sasuke_ , yang selalu bisa selamat dari kejaran maut sekalipun _sejak_ dulu. Apa tidak ada jalan lain?"

Begitukah selama ini orang-orang membicarakan dirinya? Sasuke bertanya dalam hati. "Jalan satu-satunya hanyalah berjalan kaki menuju arena perang, atau setidaknya, sampai aku mendapatkan cara untuk memecahkan segel ini."

"Kita mulai berjalan kaki _sekarang_ ,"

"Tidak bisa."

"Ke-kenapa? Bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun dan yang lainnya?"

"Kau tidak mengerti situasinya, _Hyuga_."

"A-apa yang tidak kumengerti?"

"Kita tidak tahu apakah Zetsu juga ikut terlempar bersama kita. Aku bukan Naruto, aku tidak mempunyai biju yang bisa membuatku mendeteksi keberadaan Zetsu. Dengan kondisiku, kemungkinan aku akan terbunuh dengan mudah selama menuju perjalanan kesana, karena aku lah yang diincar mereka. Lagipula ini sudah malam. Perjanjian damai untuk istirahat sudah diadakan oleh aliansi. Kau membutuhkanya."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Keputusanku final."

"Ugh..." Wajah gadis itu terlihat kecewa.

"Naruto akan baik-baik saja."

"..."

"Aku akan mencari makanan,"

"...Aku saja, karena dalam hal melihat, _byakugan_ melebihi _sharigan_."

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Pernyataan tersebut disampaikan tanpa ada kesombongan di dalamnya, hanya netral dengan niat menolong. Dia pun pergi ke arah sungai sementara Hinata ke arah hutan.

Setelah sekian menit mereka mencari, akhirnya mereka kembali. Hinata membawa sekantung beri hutan yang ditemukannya. Sedangkan Sasuke membawa empat ekor ikan, dan dia sudah membuatnya menjadi dua tusuk. Hinata duduk di sekitar tumpukan rating, lalu membuka bungkusan beri tersebut dan memakannya. Sasuke mengkonsentrasikan jarinya, mengumpulkan cakranya, lalu mengubahnya menjadi api, namun pengumpulan cakranya terlalu berlebih.

"Kyaa!" Hinata terjungkal sedikit ke belakang ketika terdengar sedikit ledakan dan meihat kobaran api yang nyaris menyambar mukanya. Dia melihat Sasuke yang melihat jemarinya, segel yang ada di lengan pemuda itu muncul dan perlahan menghilang lagi.

"...Cakraku tercerai berai. Aku juga nyaris tidak bisa memusatkannya dengan baik." Gigi pemuda itu germeletuk menahan amarah.

"Kita akan menemukan caranya setelah kita sampai di medan perang, Uchiha-san. Berri?" Gadis itu mengulurkan sekantung beri kepadanya. Dia menerimanya, lalu memakannya. "Enak, bukan?"

Pemuda itu tidak merespon pertanyaan si gadis, pemuda itu hanya melanjutkan makannya. Air di beri tersebut mengintip dari bibirnya dan mengalir melewati dagunya. Dia langsung mengelap dagunya. Hinata melihatnya tersenyum pfft. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata yang terlihat mencuri pandang terhadapnya. Lalu sesuatu melintas dalam pikirannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat kau melakukannya?"

"Hmmm?" Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau, di belakangku, menghalau serangan kayu yang bertubi-tubi itu?"

"... menolong?" Hinata ragu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"—kenapa menolongku? Kita tidak mengenal dengan baik satu sama lain."

Hinata menatap api yang menyala membakar ikan tersebut. Berusaha menemukan kata yang tepat. Memang benar, dia dan pemuda itu tidak begitu mengenal satu sama lain. Walau bisa dibilang lokasi kediaman Klan Uchiha hanya dua blok dari lokasi Klan Hyuga miliknya, dia bisa dibilang nyaris tidak pernah berbicara dengan Sasuke. Dia pendiam, gadis itu juga pendiam, jadi ya sudah. Karena itu jugalah mungkin salah satu alasannya dia menyukai keributan Naruto dibanding kepopuleran Sasuke.

"Dalam perang ... " Hinata mulai memainkan jemarinya, " ... orang bahkan akan menolong sebelum menanyakan siapa namamu."

Sasuke segera mengangkat dua tusuk ikan dari api unggun tersebut. Satu tusuknya dia serahkan pada Hinata. Tangan gadis itu terjulur menerimanya, dan memimikan terima kasih atas pemberian tersebut. "Padahal matamu selalu terfokus pada Naruto." Gumamnya.

Hinata merasakan wajahnya memerah. Bukan karena malu, tapi lebih di dorong oleh rasa marah dan tersinggung. Memang benar dia menyukai Naruto, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa fokus terhadap hal lainnya. Apakah selama ini begitukah dia terlihat? Hanya pada Naruto?

"Ta-tapi kau beruntung aku bisa menghalau kayu-kayu itu darimu,"

"Aku beruntung karena aku tidak terbunuh oleh kelakuan gadis yang suka ikut campur."

Hinata merasakan emosinya mulai naik. "Punya sesuatu seperti 'terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, Hinata?" sindirnya.

"Aku nyaris menyerangmu ketika aku merasakan kehadiran orang di belakangku, kupikir kau adalah musuhku, membuatku sedikit terlambat menahan serangan Madara dan membuat kita terlempar ke sini."

Hinata sedikit menciut mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Secara tidak langsung dia membuat kacau. Sama seperti ketika dia ingin menyelamatkan Naruto dari Pain, tapi malah membuat semuanya lebih buruk saat itu. Wajahnya berubah sendu. Ikan bakar yang dimakannya saat ini terasa pahit. Hinata mengambil lagi beri yang masih tersisa dan memakannya lagi, kali ini gilirannya ketika memakan beri itu, airnya sambil mengalir di dagunya.

"Warna dari beri tersebut berjejak di bibirmu."

"Eh?" Hinata segera mengelap bibirnya, namun tidak ada tanda akan menghilang dalam waktu dekat. Dia segera melihat ke bibir Sasuke yang baru saja menyelesaikan makan ikannya. "U-uchiha-san juga."

Sasuke tidak merespon, dia duduk bersandar pada tepian batu, menggenggam erat katana. "Kita perlu istirahat. Besok perjalanan kita akan dimulai."

"Baiklah." Hinata segera membaringkan dirinya. Merakan sedikit pasir yang ada dibawahnya. Matanya lama menatap api unggun sebelum akhirnya kelopak mata itu menutup perlahan. Sasuke mengamatinya dengan seksama. Kemudian sedikit menarik Katananya dan bercermin di pantulan pedang tersebut, memperhatikan bibirnya. Dia tersenyum karena merasa itu adalah hal yang lucu baginya. Kemudian dia beralih pandang kepada gadis yang sudah tertidur.

Wajahnya gadis itu kelelahan, namun masih terlihat damai. Beberapa helai rambutnya lengket di pipinya, membuat Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut tersebut. Dia terdiam menyadari kecantikan gadis Hyuga ini. Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik pada bibir tersebut.

Bibir yang kini berwarna kemerahan akibat memakan beri tersebut sepersekian detik membuat jantungnya melompat. Dia menepis pikirannya jauh. Kemudian kembali pada posisi semula dan berusaha memejamkan matanya kembali.

...

Rasanya berbeda.

Pria tersebut menggerakkan tangannya, menelusuri kain seprei abu-abu tersebut.

Kehalusan ini...kelembutan ini...

Ilusi.

Nyata.

Ilusi.

Nyata.

Tidak ... tidak mungkin! Ini ilusi!

Pria tersebut segera berdiri dan berlari menuju wastafel dan menghidupkan kran dan segera mencuci mukanya. Berkali-kali, hingga ia membutuhkan jeda untuk mengambil napas. Perlahan, dia membuka matanya, dan melihat pantulan dirinya.

Matanya sudah sayu, ujung matanya sudah mengkriput. Rambutnya sebagian sudah memutih. Dia membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya, lalu membuka kemejanya melewati bahunya. Mengekspos badannya yang penuh dengan berbagai macam bekas luka. Dia memegang bekas luka yang ada pada bahu kirinya, teringat oleh siapa luka itu dibuat dan yang menolongnya.

.

.

 **To Be Continue.**

.

.

 **Permen's note:**

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya kembali ke dunia FFN dan fandom ini. Saya agak gak percaya diri ini mengingat kemampuan saya nulis sudah jauh menurun. Huft. Tapi saya ingin berpartisipasi dalam event ini. Mungkin ini start awalan bagi saya untuk mulai kembali lagi dalam dunia penulisan FF.

Kalian juga ikut berpartisipasi ya dengan event ini :D

.

.

Review?


End file.
